My Little Pony Crossover Villains
My Little Pony is a English is Canadian/American 2D computer-animated fantasy film produced by Darrell Van Citters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe My Little Pony Crossover Villains 2018 Cast * Tara Strong as Young Twilight Sparkle, Adult Twilight Sparkle, Ashi, Beeza, Bubbles, Timmy Turner, Poof and Ember McLain * Nathan Mack as Young Wander * Jack McBrayer as Young Wander and Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Jennifer Shope, Princess Luna and Flurry Heart * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines and Rapido * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher and Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * JK Simmons as Ford Pines * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo * Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Nemesis, Princess Prettyhead, Frankie Foster, Goo, Sam Manson, Evil Yumi, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Linda * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers * Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers and Little Dom * David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III * Moe Whitman as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows * Jeff Bannett as Mole, Rat, Langouste, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Ozzy and Mr. Woop Man * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, New Woman and Evil Ami * Keone Young as Kaz Harada and Evil Kaz * Owen Wilson as Razmo * Courtenay Taylor as Ko and T.K.O * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles * Kate Flannery as Carol * Bill Farmer as Doc * Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy * Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey and Li'l Acorn * Scott Menville as Sneezy * Billy West as Bashful * Kevim Michael Richardson as Happy, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Dark Laser and Skulker * Stephen Stanton as Sleepy * Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful and Snazzy Shazam * Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Baron Vain and Katz * John de Lancie as Discord * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Lord Hater and Cashier * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Wilt * Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom * Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom * Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch, Eldwin Blair, Carnivore, Zeke and Judge * Corey Burton as Nicolai, Malone, Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter and Tomo * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator * Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator * George Young as Lord Wander and Lucian * Emily Henderson as Princess Twivine Sparkle * Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i * Marc Thompson as Masterson * Robbie Sublett as Flowershirt * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis and Trixie * TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino * Cree Summer as Vexus * Will Forte as Chester V * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius * Weird Al Yankovic as Shapeshifter * Rob Paulshen as Malsquando, Finders Keepers, Strut and Darrell * Piotr Michael as Major Threat Jeff * Daran Norris as Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Ms. Doombringer * Eric Bauza as Foop, Atomic Puppet and Joey Felt * Tom Kenny as Snake, Arturo and Eduardo * Danny DeVito as Lewis * Ian James Corlett as Poseidon and Gordon * James Higuchi as Newt * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Michelle Creber as Apple Boom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Katie Stevens as Megan * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Audrey Wasilewski as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle * Steve Blum as Squish and Techmo * Alan Ituriel as Black Hat * Todd Asayer as Doctor Flug * Malaney Sems as Demencia * Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5 * Steven Ogg as Professor Venamus * Ryann Shannon as Fink * Liev Schreiber as Storm King * Ozzy Osbourne as Duke of Drear * Sharon Osbourne as Duchess of Drear * Lee Tockar as Captain LaPoutine * Candi Milo as Jenny Wakeman, Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese and Ptersa * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds * Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds * Rider Stronge as Tom * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor * Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare * Martin Short as Benny * Jennifer Hale as Ripov * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle * Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Dee Magno Hall as Pearl * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror * Lisa Norton as Pauline Bell * Heather Bambrick as Naughty Kitty * Arshad Warsi as Grand of Wander * No Voice Actor as Grand of Wander's Henchmens * Alfred Molina as Albert Molina * Calvin Zwicker as Bratty Kid * David Warner as Nergal * G Hannelius as Little Bits * Sandy Fox as Melody Locust and Harmony * Katie Leigh as King Chad * Lara Jill Miller as Julie * Will Ryan as Wall * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest * Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie * Kristina Nicoll as Princess Wartickle * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Dana Davis as Kelly * Dana Snyder as Wendell Wasserman * Andrew Rannells as Andrei * Nikki M. James as Julia Wiles * Clarke Thorell as Garrison Payne * Shannon Walsh as Madison Payne * Charnele Crick as Goodness * Emo Phillips as Dennis O'Bannon * Frank Welker as Abracadaver and Hank The Pig * Alfred Molina as Alfred Molina * Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers * Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers * Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez * Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada * Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon * Max Wolf Burkholder as World * Carey Means as Jonah * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez * Malcolm McDowell as Furton Binklemurton * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * David Kaye as Clank * James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic * John DiMaggio as Walrus * Johnny Rose as Leo * Cydney J. Fam as Marcella * Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora * Andres Bustamante as Don Andres * Rafael Inclan as Alebrije * Kimberly Brooks as Jill * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud, Claire and Silver Star * Arshad Warsi as Bernie Soundtrack My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Prologue/Young Twilight of Madagascar Antarctica My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. Solar Surfer Planet My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends/Meet Rapido and Razmo Nemo Curl Away My Son My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Ansi and Agent Xero Roxanne's Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. Grunkle Stan 's Festival Fu Panda Let the Tournament Begin My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Grim Gloom and Vlad of the Caribbean Davy Jones My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. Summoning the Kornyleous/Agent Xero and Mole Arrival Pan in Return to Neverland Summoning the Octopus My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 08. Apple Boom watch Lord Hater, The Spy From Apartment 8-i, Lord Boxman, Professor Venamus and Fink Conversation Prince of Egypt Reprimand My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 09. Star and Marco Playing Elsa and Anna My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 10. Lord Wander in Boots Holy Frigoles My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 11. Crystals Age Collision Course Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 12. Mirror Robbie Hearts Villains of A Sort-Extended My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 13. Kidnnaped Age Tiger Going for Baby My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 14. Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy Pan Return To Neverland Jane Save Tink and Pan My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 15. Ansi and Agent Xero Meets Grim Gloom and Vlad Walk and Stalk My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 16. Dipper, Mabel and Starlight meets Tyler, Jennifer, Kevin and Roach Planet Silver My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 17. Rapido and Wander 's Argument Why Wait To Be Wed My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 18. Baron and Rat Kidnap Rapido Incredibles Lithe Or Death My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 19. Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo Hero 6 Hiro Hamada My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 20. Agent Xero and Rapido vs. Baron Vain and Rat Zoosters Breakout My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 21. Not What He Seems Falls; Weirdmageddon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 22. Grunkle Stan and Twilight 's Great Escape Falls; Weirdmageddon My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 23. Dinner Peabody and Sherman Back To School My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 24. Dipper, Kaz, Radicles and Starlight Glimmer vs. Langouste, Shapeshifter, Ace and Lewis Fu Panda Po vs. Tai Lung My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 24. Grim and Vlad Kidnap Agent Xero John Sneaks Out My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 25. Ansi save Agent Xero Fu Panda The Bridge My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 26. Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Arrival Evil Castle/Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel, Rapido, Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Fairytale Deathcamp/Toy Story 2 Out Of The Box My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 27. Lava Battle Lion King To die For My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 28. Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel March Of Farquaad My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 29. Final Bettle Emperor's New Groove The Great Battle/Beauty and The Beast Fight Battle/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Final Battle/The Rescuers Down Under Final Battle/Aladdin Final Battle My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 30. Robbie Says I Hate You Powerpuff Girls Movie Mojo Save The Day My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 31. Ansi and Agent Xero Transformation My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 32. Interviews Lorax Ted, Audrey And The Trees My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 33. Mirror Katz/Hugs Fu Panda Dragon Warrior Rises My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 34. Wander and Grim Reaper Best Friends Me 3 My Brother My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 35. Kaz Meet Rapido Me 3 Crushing It My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 36. Some Of My Best Friends Are Villains Tale My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 37. Twilight and Wander and The Beast [2017 Your Mother] My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 38. Grunkle Stan and Ford Modifyers Theme My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 39. The 7D, Powerpuff Girls, Pinkie Pie, Mac and Bloo Friends/Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding/Happy Ending Age 4 Continental Drift Herd Reunion Trailer Tom Kane as Narrator; Once upon a time, Tom Kane as Narrator; in a beatiful wood Tom Kane as Narrator; there lived a pony name Twilight Sparkle with a Friends Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Ansi Molina, Agent Xero, Olly and Saraline Timbers, Mole, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Rapido and Razmo Crossover is Happily Ending Tom Kane as Narrator; and This Halloween The Villains is Free Grim Gloom; Hello Friends Tom Kane as Narrator; Disney 's Present My Little Pony Crossover Villains Twilight Sparkle; You Never Get Away with me Vlad; We'd be Happy Too Tom Kane as Narrator; Coming to 2018 TV Spots Music & Lyric Video My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 01. Touch The Sky Brave Sparkle My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 02. Here we go another plan, Rat's Son Pan in Return To Neverland Rat My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 03. Be Prepared Lion King The Musical Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 04. Small But Mighty Pet My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 05. The Mob Song and The Beast [2017 My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 06. Isn't it strange Forever After My Little Pony Crossover Villains OST Tracks 07. Stay Home Shrek Movie Clips Twilight Sparkle; Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle is Name Dipper and Mabel Pines Mabel Pines; Hello Rapido; And I'm Rapido and his My Brother Razmo Dipper Pines; Look, i know it's yours Mice Razmo; Local Me i'm Not Mice i'm a Rats Agent Xero; Only Your Dreams Vain Baron Vain; Agent Xero Agent Xero; I Din't Know Catfish Could Talk Did You Mole Mole; Oh Yeah Baron Vain; Attack Agent Xero; Try you Chase Me Agent Xero; Come on Agent Xero; You Better Lacey Shadows Agent Xero; Three Strikes you're King Yo; AAAHH Tom, T.K.O and Li'l Acorn; AAAHH Vlad; Whoo We A Terrible Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Idiot They Are Simply Missing The Crucial Element That Will Bring in The Crowd Vlad; Parent Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom. No Publicity Bill Cipher You Are The Ben Treasurer Do We Have Enough Cash To Hire a Publicist Bill Cipher; That Grim Gloom; You Spent our Budget on a Hairdyer Vlad; Oh You're So Pretty Vlad; WOW Grim Gloom; Fool Now How Will We Ever Get Help Publicizing Ourselves What is That Vlad; It's From My Book Club this Month Grim Critics Are Raving With Grim Gloom; It How To Raise Villains Huh Suddenly I am Filled with Inspiration Vlad; Grim You Are a Genius We Can Read The Book While We Do Grim Gloom; Precisely Short Film Wedding of Twilight and Wander Production credits Written and Directed by Johnny Knoxville Produced by Darrell Van Critters, Ashley Postlewaite and Paul Rudish Executive producer Prince Harry Associate Producer Jim Parsons Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Lorne Balfe Story Supervisor by Alan Cooper Film Editor Dimitri Kneppers Supervising Technical Director Eugene Puryear Production Designer Corey Feldman Jack Nicholson and Sam Smith Character Design Hans K. Hvide, Steve Jobs and Ben Balter Supervising Animators Directors of Photography George MacKay, Patrick Wilson and Mike Vogel Art Director Randy Schekman Shading Art Director Tim Draper Character Supervisor Bill Gates Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisor Sarah Landrum Sequence Supervisor Nigel Cantwell Effects Supervisor Pete Hall Rendeing Supervisor Peter Baeck Production Manager Katie Hopkins Sound Designer James Franco Gallery Twilight and Megan.png Queen Delightful Discord Professor Utonium.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tough the Sky.png MLPCV - Forest.png Pauline Bell and Kelly watch Wilt Benny and Ripov Tells at Cashier.png Wanted Robbie and Wendy.jpeg MLPCV - Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends.png MLPCV - Twilight, Dipper and Mabel Meets Rapido and Razmo.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Gets Mad.png MLPCV - Rat Here We Go Another Plan.png MLPCV - Tom, Li'l Acorn and T.K.O with guns.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Lord Hater Professor Venomous Lord Boxman Fink Scared Apple Bloom.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Mister, Carnivore, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Zeke, Skeeter and Peter and Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Be Prepared.png MLPCV - Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i Black Hat Lord Wander The Storm King.png Twilight and Wander in Love.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Wendy Crystal Here.png Mirror Robbie.png MLPCV - Kidnnaped.png Lord Hater, Lord Wander and Princess Twivine Sparkle Chase Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Ko and Enid.png Grim and Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus watch Ko and Enid Rescue Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Grim Gloom and Vlad Conversation.png MLPCV - Save Shope Kevin Tyler Roach.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Hildy Gloom and Bratty Kid is Family.png MLPCV - Vlad Snazzy Shazam Misty and Ace is Family.png Rapido and Wander 's Argument.png Rapido Kidnapped by Baron Vain and Rat.png Rapido Tield Up by Baron Vain and Rat.png Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo.png MLPCV - Poseidon and Gordon Small But Mighty.png MLPCV - Rapido vs. Rat.png MLPCV - Agent Xero punches Baron Vain.png MLPCV - Rapido punches Rat.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Damsel.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle goes jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Escape to Jail.png Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Black Hat, Tom, T.K.O and Li'l Acorn.png MLPCV - Lord Grudgemunger, Tom and Ember is Family.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Mole Arrival.png MLPCV - Baron Vain, Rat, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Li'l Acorn and T.K.O watch Agent Xero and Mole Arrival.png Rapido watch Grim Gloom and Vlad Kidnap Agent Xero.png Rapido watch Grim Gloom and Vlad Still Agent Xero.png Ansi Arrival Evil Castle.png Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Queen Chrysalis, Boogie Man and Professor Venamus says Agent Xero Following the Plank in Crocodile.png Ansi watch Agent Xero Following the Plank Rope in Crocodile.png Ansi Rescue Agent Xero from Rope in Crocodiles.png MLPCV - Queen Chrysalis, Boogie Man and Professor Venamus.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says for Vlad Idiot.png Twilight's Nightmare in Vexus Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Arrival Evil Castle.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Gets Angry Tells Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png MLPCV - Lava Battle.png Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel.png MLPCV - News.png MLPCV - Club Villains.png MLPCV - Lord Wander Vlad Demongo and Queen Chrysalis.png MLPCV - Trixie Dipper Pines Professor Venomous and Fink.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Snazzy Shazam Lord Hater Lord Dominator Lord Wander Princess Twivine Sparkle The Spy From Apartment 8-I Masterson Flowershirt Lord Boxman Ludo Toffee and Vexus The Mob Song.png MLPCV - Princess Twivine Sparkle Lord Hater Star Butterfly and Samurai Jack.png MLPCV - Twilight vs. Grim and Hildy.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Scares Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly Saraline and Mole vs. Lord Hater and Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Star, Marco, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy vs. Lord Wander, The Spy from Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Ludo and Toffee.png MLPCV - Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Ko and Enid vs. Bill Cipher, Snazzy Shazam, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Lord Boxman, Denzel Crocker and Nemesis.png Rapido and Razmo vs. Vexus and Storm King.png MLPCV - Angry Robbie Valentino Rainbow Dash and Applejack Let Me Go Dipper.png Ansi and Agent Xero kiss.png MLPCV - Kaz Meets Rapido.png MLPCV - Ko, Enid, Radicles, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Rapido, Razmo and Beeza watch The Lorax in Movie.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers The Duke Prince Cashmere Interviews.png MLPCV - Wilt Rarity Norm the Genie and Pacifica Northwest.png MLPCV - Mr. Herriman Frankie Foster Trixie and Anti-Cosmo.png MLPCV - Beauty and The Robbie Valentino.png MLPCV - Prince Cashmere and Princess Prettyhead in Love.png MLPCV - Magic Mirror Katz Wendy Corduroy Masterson.png MLPCV - Katz Carol and Ko is Family.png Twilight, Wander, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy, Ami, Yumi and Kaz Hugs.png Wander and Grim Reaper Best Friends.png MLPCV - Kaz and Rapido Best Friends.png Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Bill Cipher, Snazzy, Lord Hater, Lord Dominator, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle, The Spy From Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Lord Boxman, Ludo, Toffee, Baron Vain and Rat 's rehabilitation.png MLPCV - Rapido and Pearl Couple.png MLPCV - 5.0.5. Demencia Snazzy Shazam Dr. Flug Professor Venomous Black Hat Princess Twivine Sparkle.png Wander and Twilight Sparkle kiss.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Ford, Razmo and Mole.png Queen Delighful, Discord, Professor Utonium, Fluttershy watch Lord Starchbottom Funny Dance.png MLPCV - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo Friends.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding Mojo Jojo as Pastor.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco Rapido, Razmo, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Sylvia and Grim Reaper watch Wander and Twilight Kiss Happy Ending.png Characters Young Twilight Sparkle.png Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png Young Wander.png Wander.png Sylvia.png Grim Reaper.png Applejack.png Pinkie Pie.png Rainbow Dash.png Rarity.png Fluttershy.png Dipper Pines.png Mabel Pines.png Grunkle Stan.png Soos Ramirez.png Wendy Corduroy.png Ford Pines.png Star Butterfly.png Marco Diaz.png King Butterfly.png Queen Moon.png Ansi Molina.png Olly Timbers.png Saraline Timbers.png Lief Bornewell III.png Agent Xero.png Lacey Shadows.png Mole.png Ami Onuki.png Yumi Yoshimura.png Kaz Harada.png Rapido.png Razmo.png Ko.png Enid.png Radicles.png Carol.png Doc.png Grumpy.png Dopey.png Sneezy.png Bashful.png Happy.png Sleepy.png Queen Delighful.png Lord Starchbottom.png Discord.png Professor Utonium.png Ms keane .png Blossom.png Bubbles.png Buttercup.png Mac Foster.png Bloo.png Flint Lockwood.png Sam Sparks.png Samurai Jack.png Ashi.png Grim Gloom.png Hildy Gloom.png Vlad.png Nicolai.png Mitch.png Bill Cipher.png Snazzy Shazam.png Lord Hater.png Lord Dominator.png Masked Lord Dominator.png Lord Wander.png Princess Twivine Sparkle.png The Spy from Apartment 8-i.png Masterson.png Flowershirt.png Lord Boxman.png Ludo.png Toffee.png Baron Vain.png Rat.png Lord Tirek.png Queen Chrysalis.png Robbie Valentino.png Vexus.png Chester V.png Vlad Plasmius.png Langouste.png Shapeshifter.png Malsquando.png Major Threat''Jeff''.png Trixie.png Anti-Cosmo.png Anti-Wanda.png Foop.png Malone.png Ace.png Snake.png Grubber.png Big Billy.png Lil' Arturo.png Lewis.png Poseidon.png Newt.png Gordon.png Mojo Jojo.png Timmy Turner.png Cosmo.png Wanda.png Poof.png Denzel Crocker.png Nemesis.png Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle.png Scootaloo.png Beeza.png Chloe Carmichael.png Megan.png Spike.png Misty.png Squish.png Black Hat.png Li'l Acorn.png Doctor Flug.png Demencia.png 5.0.5.png Professor Venomous.png Fink.png Storm King.png Duke of Drear.png Duchess of Drear.png Captain LaPoutine.png Nora Wakeman.png Glossaryck.png Prince Cashmere.png Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket.png Finders Keepers.png Princess Prettyhead.png Starlight Glimmer.png Tyler Bowman.png Jennifer Shope.png Kevin Raynolds.png Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png King Yo.png Boogie Man.png Demongo.png Lord Grudgemunger.png Tom.png Ember McLain.png Mr. Master.png T.K.O.png Princess Celestia.png Princess Moon.png Princess Cadance.png Shining Armor.png Flurry Heart.png Mayor Mare.png Mr. Herriman.png Frankie Foster.png Eduardo.png Coco.png Cheese.png Madame Foster.png Goo.png Wilt.png Benny.png Ripov.png Danny Fenton.png Jenny Wakeman.png Brad_Carbunkle.png Sheldon Lee.png Tuck Carbunkle.png Melody Locus.png Sam Manson.png Tucker Foley.png Katz.png Steven Universe.png Pearl.png Garnet.png Amethyst.png Mr. Green.png Cheerilee.png New Men.png New Woman.png Magic Mirror.png Darrell.png Atomic Puppet.png Joey Felt.png Pauline Bell.png Naughty Kitty.png Screenshot 64.png Screenshot 37.png Screenshot 21.png Bratty Kid.png Nergal.png Little Bits.png Harmony.png King Chad.png Julie.png Eldwin Blair.png Wall.png Carnivore.png Scar Tissue.png Road Kill.png Zeke.png Skeeter.png Peter.png Evil Ami.png Evil Yumi.png Evil Kaz.png Pacifica Northwest.png Norm The Genie.png Princess Wartickle.png Dark Laser.png Sir Brad Starlight.png Ms. Doombringer.png Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Kelly.png Cashier.png Wendell Wasserman.png Andrei.png Julia Wiles.png Garrison Payne.png Madison Payne.png Goodness.png Dennis O'Bannon.png Screenshot 86.png Abracadaver.png Albert Molina.png Olympia Timbers.png Harvey Timbers.png Little Dom.png Lucian.png Tomo.png Manolo Sanchez.png Maria Posada.png Joaquin Mondragon.png World.png Screenshot 105.png Ptersa.png Jonah.png Uncle Grandpa.png Shandra Jimenez.png Linda.png Furton Binklemurton.png Ratchet.png Clank.png Ozzy and Strut.png Mr. Logic.png Walrus from Ratz.png Judge.png Leo San Juan.png Marcella.png Teodora Villavicencio.png Don Andres.png Alebrije.png Jill.png Mr. Woop Man.png Leni Loud.png Hank The Pig.png Claire.png Silver Star.png Skulker.png Techmo.png Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 1.png Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines and Star Butterfly in My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 2.png Rapido and Razmo in My Little Pony Crossover Custom Poster 3.png Grim Gloom and Vlad in My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 4.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Custom Poster 5.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Logo.png Concept Art MLPCV - Megan.png Young Twilight Sparkle.png Pauline Bell Kelly Garrison Payne and Abracadaver in Supermarket.png Pauline Bell Kelly meet Cashier.png MLPCV - Wanted Poster at the Truck Stop.png Razmo says Local Me i'm Not Mice I'm a Rats from Dipper.png MLPCV - Star and Marco Playing Toys.png MLPCV - Young Ford Pines Princess Celestia and Fiddleford Hadron.png MLPCV - Young Grunkle Stan and Princess Luna.png Queen Delightful Lord Starchbottom Discord Fluttershy Professor Utonium The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo watch TV Disney Channel.png Grim Hildy Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Lord Hater Lord Wander Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus I'll Give You One Guess Deleted Scene.png Twilight Sparkle and Wander in Forest.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus.png Chester V, Langouste, Shapeshifter, Ace, Snake and Lewis Touch Agent Xero's Hands.png King Yo Arrested Agent Xero.png Grim Gloom and Vlad with Mirror.png MLPCV - Lord Wander Ace Snake Lewis.png Misty Meets Ansi Molina.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Applejack Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ansi Olly Saraline Rapido Razmo and Ko watch R.I.P Twilight's Father.png Agent Xero Escape to Evil Jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Twilight Sparkle and Agent Xero Escape to Evil Jail.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan, Twilight Sparkle and Agent Xero 's Plan to Escape in Evil Jail.png Ko, Enid, Radicles, Mole, Rapido and Razmo heat Pizza.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov in Ambulancia Manicomio.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov Touch Robbie Valentino Gets Arrested.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentino Straight Jacket in Padded Room.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Angry Tells Professor Venamus and Sir Brad Starlight.png MLPCV - Masterson Rainbow Dash Stop Pauline Bell.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Meets Naughty Kitty.png Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Razmo, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Ansi, Agent Xero, Ami, Yumi and Kaz 's Dinner.png MLPCV - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ansi Agent Xero and Razmo in Disneyland.png Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Razmo, Dipper and Mabel watch Ami and Yumi Playing Music.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad meets Langouste.png Saraline Timbers The Spy from Apartment 8-i and Lord Hater Ripov.png Leif, Kaz, Radicles and Starlight vs. Shapeshifter, Ace and Lewis, Naughty Kitty.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad 's Money.png Maria Posada Meets Ansi Molina.png MLPCV - Mirror Robbie Tells at Grim Gloom and Vlad's Rage.png Vexus Chester V Vlad Plasmius Langouste Shapeshifter Malsquando Major Threat Jeff Trixie Anti-Cosmo and Malone in Nightmare.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Meets Grim Gloom.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Olly Saraline Mole Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Rapido Razmo Ko and Enid whose with Me.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Gloom and Vlad Conversation.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Nergal and Little Bits.png MLPCV - Danny Phantom Jenny Wakeman Atomic Puppet Joey Felt Pauline Bell vs. T.O.K Nergal Little Bits and Eldwin Blair.png MLPCV - Shandra Jimenez.png MLPCV - Love Toffee Queen Moon Misty Vlad and Princess Cadence.png Lord Dominator Wander and Lord Wander and Little Dom Dance.png MLPCV - Fink and Professor Venomous Meets Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - Cashier Darrell Mr. Logic Pteresa Jonah Uncle Grandpa Cosmo Wanda and Walrus from Ratz Gordon as Judge says for Grim Gloom and Vlad Following The Mud.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 1.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 2.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 3.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad mud 4.png MLPCV - Teodora Villavicencio Dead.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Kaz and Rapido Gets Angry Tells at Chester V Vlad Plasmius and Langouste.png Samurai Jack and Flint Lockwood Best Friends.png Captain LaPoutine Nora Wakeman Glossaryck Prince Cashmere Old Man McGucket Finders Keepers Jenny Wakeman and Agent Xero is Family.png Ansi and Agent Xero.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Mayor Mare Beeza Tom Rapido.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Danny Fenton Sam Manson Tucker Foley Ansi Molina Agent Xero.png Dipper Newt Ami and Mole vs. Bratty Kid Li'l Acorn Tom and T.K.O.png MLPCV - Dipper Newt Ami Tuck Steven Universe and Mole Best Friends.png MLPCV - Garnet and Amethyst Playing Music Star Marco Jackie Pteresa Jonah Uncle Grandpa Glossaryck Prince Cashmere and Princess Prettyhead.png MLPCV - Dipper Newt Ami Tuck Steven Universe Mole Powerpuff Girls Mac Bloo and Cheese Arrival School.png MLPCV - School.png MLPCV - Kaz, Rapido, Pearl, Radicles and Mole in Car.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentine Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet Rainbow Dash and Star Butterfly.png Twilight Sparkle Wander Dipper and Mabel Pines Star Butterfly and Rapido says Goodbye Atomic Puppet Joey Felt and Pauline Bell.png MLPCV - Mr. Woop Man and Leni Loud Couple.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures